<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snowy getaway by yasi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134147">snowy getaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi'>yasi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben wants to spend some alone-time with his boyfriend. And he misses snow. What better way to combine those things than going on a trip up north together between Christmas and New Year's Eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snowy getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                           </p><p>Ben hasn’t had a snowy Christmas in ages. He’d either spent it with his family in rainy London or he’d been away somewhere sunny. This year he was craving snow and being alone with Callum, so he’d persuaded Callum to go away with him. Callum had been reluctant at first, not wanting to leave their families during Christmas. In the end they’d settled for a compromise. They’d spend Christmas Eve with their families together and leave early the next morning for their trip. Only to be back to celebrate New Year's with everybody again.</p><p>It’s why Ben is now snuggled up in his winter coat and sipping his coffee while Callum is driving them up north. They’d decided on a cottage in Scotland, hoping snow would be a given there. A giddy excitement is buzzing through Ben. He loved playing in the snow as a kid but there hasn’t been much snow these past years. Though mostly he’s looking forward to going on long walks with Callum until their noses are frozen, so they can warm up together later. Just the two of them. He can’t wait to get there.</p><p>They haven’t had a chance to go on a proper getaway together so far. This year has been busy with lockdowns and many Mitchell shenanigans, that time had gone by and they’d found themselves at the end of the year. It’s one of the reasons he’d insisted on this mini break.</p><p>He turns to look at Callum, who’s concentrating on the road ahead. Which is good, because the streets are slowly getting snowier and Ben would like to arrive at their destination without any accident.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Callum asks, throwing a quick look Ben’s way.</p><p>“Yup,” Ben nods. “I’m just happy to have you all to myself for the next week without anyone interrupting us all the time. Just you and me at a remote cottage.”</p><p>“You’re not planning on doing something to me, are you?” Callum jokes, laughter evident in his voice.</p><p>“Define something.” Ben grins, waggling his eyebrows. “Because as soon as we get to the cottage, I'm gonna have my wicked way with you. First, I will—”</p><p>“Not now, Ben!” Callum interrupts him, a little louder. “I need to concentrate on the road, and I can’t do that with you—" He gestures with his hand, trying to convey his meaning without actually saying the words.</p><p>It makes Ben laugh out loud. He loves this side of Callum. No matter how forward and direct he can be during sex, at times he gets shy and can’t talk about what they do in bed together. Or on the sofa. Or the kitchen counter. Oh God, Ben has some very fond memories of kitchen counters. It’s a wonder no one has walked in on them yet.</p><p>“Don’t laugh at me, Ben!” Callum interrupts Ben’s daydreaming about their sex life.</p><p>“I’m not laughing at you. I just think it’s cute that you can still get flustered about sex, considering all the things we’ve done so far together.”</p><p>“Well,” Callum shrugs, blushing. “That’s in the privacy of our bed. This feels... too out in the open?”</p><p>“It’s just the two of us in the car, Callum. How much more privacy do you need?”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t know. I guess it’s because at home there is always the chance of someone walking in on us? Even when we’re just talking about random things. I feel like I have to be careful with what I say. I don’t like other people knowing what we get up to.” He shrugs again. “It’s supposed to be just for us,” he adds quietly.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s inevitable that other people hear us, Callum. We live in shitty houses with thin walls.” Ben answers just as quietly. “But I know what you mean. And it is just for us, the way it was from the beginning.”</p><p>Callum nods and doesn’t say anything else. Ben can’t wait for their next break. Ben wants kisses, loads of them.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Ben had seen the photos of their cottage on the booking page, but they don’t do the cottage justice. It’s bigger than they need, made of stone and it has a red roof. It looks charming and Ben loves it. He turns to Callum to see his reaction and he’s not disappointed. Callum’s eyes are shining and he’s smiling.</p><p>“You like it?” he still asks, just to make sure.</p><p>“I love it!” Callum enthuses. “Let’s get everything inside before we explore the property.”</p><p>Ben unlocks the door and is greeted by warmth and the smell of burning wood. The couple who let the cottage to them had already lit the stove, and Ben knows they’ll have some fantastic days here. He pockets the keys and goes back to the car to help Callum. They've brought some food with them for the first few days, so they won’t have to bother with shopping. But eventually they will need to go to the shops. But Ben had also seen the many restaurants in the area. They won’t starve, that’s for sure. When everything is finally inside, they take off their coats and head to the kitchen for a warm brew.</p><p>“Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?” Callum asks.</p><p>“I’ve had enough coffee for today. A hot chocolate would be nice, though.”</p><p>“Wanna check out the cottage before we sit down?” Callum pulls out two mugs, fills them with milk and puts them in the microwave. </p><p>“Yes!” Ben pulls on Callum’s arm and they turn towards the sitting area. The ground floor of the cottage is open plan with the kitchen leading to the ‘living room’ and dining area. From the kitchen a door leads to the bathroom. It has only a shower, but Ben doesn’t mind. It’s big enough that they can shower in there together and that’s all Ben needs. There are stairs leading up to the two bedrooms. They just need one bedroom, but Ben had found only this cottage on short notice, and he didn’t wanna settle for a flat. He wanted to be alone with Callum, away from people.</p><p>When they get back downstairs, the microwave is done, and Callum prepares their hot chocolates. They move to the living room and sit down. The big picture window has an amazing view with snowy hills and the setting sun. Ben is content to sit here with Callum and do nothing for a while.  </p><p>“You wanna go out tonight?” Callum asks, long after their hot chocolates are finished. Callum had put his arm around Ben and they’d just sat together in silence.</p><p>Ben loves that they can do that. Before Callum, Ben hated silence. There was too much going in his head to sit still. His head could be a loud place to be in and Ben had done everything he could in the past not to be alone with his own thoughts.</p><p>But with Callum everything feels calm. They’d had some long talks and Ben had admitted to going crazy at times because his thoughts got so loud. Callum had understood. He’d told Ben that he had the same problem, only he dealt with them by retreating and not talking at all. </p><p>Ben tries to bury himself closer into Callum and hugs him tighter. He just loves how Callum smells. </p><p>“Can we stay in tonight?” he asks into Callum’s chest. “We’ll have enough time to go out and explore the area.”</p><p>“Whatever you want.” Ben feels Callum kiss his hair; he smiles. “I’m glad you convinced me to come away with you. This is gonna be great!”</p><p>They spend the rest of the evening in the living room, first quietly sitting together, later on watching something inconsequential on TV.</p><p>~*~*~</p><p>Ben wakes up to a dark bedroom the next morning, with Callum nowhere to be found. He groans. Does his boyfriend have to get up early even on their holiday? He sighs and checks his watch. Apparently, it’s not that early anymore. Oh, well. Ben gets up slowly and stretches. He knows he won’t wake up properly without a coffee. He goes to look for Callum and hopes to find with him coffee.</p><p>Downstairs Ben finds Callum in the kitchen. He’s humming a little off-key to the music on the radio. Callum must have restarted the fire in the stove, everything feels warm and whatever he is preparing smells heavenly.</p><p>“I could get used to this,” Ben calls out so that Callum doesn’t startle.</p><p>“As if you don’t get this at home!” Callum snorts.</p><p>Ben observes Callum pottering in the kitchen for a long moment. Callum is already dressed for the day, Ben realises, a little disappointed. So much for cuddling in bed, he thinks, before he goes to his boyfriend. Callum turns to him readily and they kiss softly, their arms going around each other. Ben stays in Callum’s space, looking up at him. He knows the look in his eyes is soft, but he doesn’t care. He loves Callum and Callum knows that all too well.</p><p>“Missed you when I woke up,” he whispers.</p><p>Callum smiles down at him beautifully and bumps their noses together.</p><p>“I wanted to go for a run but there is too much snow. So, I got started on breakfast. Didn’t wanna take you out into the snow on an empty stomach.”</p><p>“There is more snow?” Ben pulls himself away from Callum and runs to the window. When they’d arrived yesterday afternoon, the road had been coated lightly with snow. Now all Ben can see is white. He feels excited again and turns to Callum, grinning.</p><p>“Wanna go for a walk after breakfast?”  </p><p>“Yeah,” Callum nods. “Go get changed, I’ll have the food ready when you come back down.”</p><p>Ben doesn’t need to be told twice; he hurries upstairs. </p><p>~*~*~</p><p>“Who knew snow would be this cold?” Callum mocks. Ben sticks his tongue out at him, turning away. He hears Callum laugh in his back and pretends to pout.</p><p>Ben knows he’s being ridiculous, but they’d been out walking for over two hours and now he feels frozen to his core. He thought his clothes had been sufficiently warm but his limbs are ice cold, and the warmth of the cottage is such a contrast to his body that he’s tingling all over. It’s kinda painful, in the I-want-my-boyfriend-to-kiss-it-better way. He sighs.</p><p>“Are you at least making hot chocolate again?” he asks, wandering into the kitchen.</p><p>“Of course, I am. What do you take me for?!” Callum answers, while preparing their hot drinks. “You want a kick to it to warm you up faster?”</p><p>“Yes, please!” Ben hops onto the counter and watches Callum work.</p><p>“You want something to eat as well? I can make us sandwiches now and we can order something warm tonight. Is that okay?” Callum asks. He puts the mugs into the microwave and then goes to stand between Ben’s legs.</p><p>“That sounds like a good idea.” Ben puts his arms around Callum’s shoulder and pulls him in for a kiss. “Or...” He looks up at Callum, who’s still towering over him.</p><p>“Or I could distract you with something else before we eat?” Callum asks, grinning.</p><p>“You’re a mind-reader, Callum,” Ben tells him quietly. He pulls Callum’s hands off his back and puts them on his thighs. Callum doesn’t need any more directions. His hands move slowly up and down Ben’s thighs, his thumbs grazing the inseam of Ben’s jeans every now and again. Heat pools in Ben’s groin and his breath stutters. His legs open a little wider on their own accord. He grips Callum’s face and pulls it down to his own.</p><p>“You’re driving me mad,” he whispers against Callum’s lips. He catches a quick glimpse of a smirk before he captures Callum’s lips in a searing kiss. Callum moves his big hands from Ben’s thighs to his arse and squeezes, making Ben groan and break their kiss.</p><p>“You’re a fucking tease, Callum Highway,” Ben pants, pushing his pelvis towards Callum. Callum takes the hint; one of his hands moves to Ben’s front and slowly traces his dick’s growing outline. His touch is careful, never enough pressure. It drives Ben crazy. He tries to move against Callum’s hand, needs more friction. Far away he hears a beeping sound but doesn’t pay it any mind, too busy with trying to get Callum to touch him more. But Callum holds Ben back. He gives Ben a quick kiss and moves out of his way.</p><p>For a moment Ben doesn’t understand what’s happening, where Callum’s heat went. He whimpers, opening his eyes.</p><p>“Your hot chocolate is ready,” Callum tells Ben. He’s holding out a steaming mug towards Ben, as if that hand weren’t just fondling Ben not even a minute ago.</p><p>“What? B-but—”</p><p>Callum just grins at him, puts the mug into Ben’s had and hurries out of the kitchen with his own.</p><p>“CALLUM!!!”</p><p>Ben puts down his mug, jumps off the counter and goes after Callum. He finds him on the couch, holding up his cup to his lips, a big grin on his face.</p><p>“You need to finish what you’ve started, Cal!” Ben tells him sternly.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Callum asks coyly, looking up at Ben from beneath his lashes.</p><p>“God, no one would believe me if I ever told them you can be like this,” Ben says, barely keeping himself from groaning.</p><p>“Like what?” Callum asks, seemingly innocent. He puts his mug on the coffee table, leans back on the couch, and spreads his legs. Ben can see his big bulge. It makes him swallow thickly.</p><p>“You are temptation personified.” Ben quickly closes space between them and sits down on Callum’s lap, carefully holding onto his thighs. He tries not to touch Callum’s bulge, but he accidentally grazes it, making Callum hiss in pleasure. Ben grins, pulling up his hands to Callum’s shoulders, holding on.</p><p>“You knew perfectly well what you were doing in the kitchen, mister.” Sitting on Callum’s lap makes Ben slightly tower over him. He uses that advantage and peppers Callum’s face in soft kisses, starting on his forehead. His lips barely touching Callum’s skin when he moves to a new spot. All the while Ben is slowly grinding down onto Callum’s lap, making Callum pant.</p><p>When Ben finally arrives at Callum’s lips, he slowly traces them with his tongue before he delves in and kisses Callum hungrily. The kiss is all tongue and breath.</p><p>Ben feels Callum’s hands move to his arse, kneading it. At the same time, he pulls Ben down onto himself, seeking more friction. Ben moans into Callum’s mouth, but he doesn’t stop their kiss. He’s chasing his climax and so is Callum, Ben can see it in his frantic movements.</p><p>Their movements become faster and less coordinated. Their kisses mere breaths shared with each other until they both finally come in their jeans. Ben slumps into Callum, hiding his face in his throat. It’s too much, too hot. But Ben doesn’t want to move; his legs feel like jelly. But he’s also too comfortable to move.</p><p>“Ben?” Callum tries to move under him after a while. “Hey, Ben. Don’t fall asleep on me. We need to get out of these jeans before it gets too uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I don’t wanna get up,” Ben mumbles, trying to bury into Callum’s throat some more.</p><p>“Neither do I, but my pants already feel sticky. Let’s go get a shower together, just like you wanted,” he tries to persuade Ben.  </p><p>“I like the sound of that. But only if you carry me.” Ben knows he’s milking it now, but he loves it when Callum carries him. He loves how strong Callum is. It makes want stir in Ben’s stomach, but he’s too tired right now. He feels Callum take a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright, but only because you asked nicely. Now, hold on.” With that Callum heaves himself off the couch, his arms holding onto Ben’s arse tightly, carrying him to the bathroom.</p><p>~*~*~       </p><p>The next few days fly by too quickly and suddenly it’s Thursday and they’re packing their car for their drive back home. Ben stops at the door and observes Callum. He’s putting everything away carefully. Ben would’ve shoved all their bags in the boot and be done with it. But not Callum, no. He has to be meticulous in his packing, just like he’d learnt in the army. Ben can’t help but smile.</p><p>Even though Ben had planned their holiday, Callum had surprised him with a dinner at a cosy little restaurant in Edinburgh two days ago. He’d woken Ben up early that morning, his normal cheerful self, not the least bit bothered by Ben’s grumpy mood. After a quick breakfast they’d driven to Edinburgh. Callum had been excited to explore the city. And after a day of doing touristy things, Ben had to admit that Edinburgh had its charms and that he wouldn’t mind coming back here with Callum again.</p><p>“What you doing standing there?” Callum asks, looking up from the boot. “Come and give me a hand, will you?!”</p><p>“No need to be bossy. I was just admiring the view.” Ben grins. Callum rolls his eyes, but he can’t hide his pleased smile. He ducks his head, blushing prettily. Ben’s grin widens.</p><p>Ben goes to help Callum. He’s already missing their time together. He can’t wait for their next holiday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos feed the muse 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>